disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krypta Mrocznego
|zdjęcie = 5x04 Vault of the Dark One.png |lokalizacja = Zaczarowany Las |rodzaj = krypta |status = istnieje |właściciel = *Rumpelsztyk/Pan Gold *Emma Swan (dawniej) *Killian Jones (dawniej) |goście = Belle, David Nolan, Ginewra, Król Artur, Lancelot, Lumiere, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Merlin, Neal Cassidy, Regina Mills, Zelena |debiut = "Spokojne głowy" }} Krypta Mrocznego to miejsce w Zaczarowanym Lesie, pojawiające się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Spokojne głowy trzeciego sezonu. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Według legendy pierwszy Mroczny wyszedł z krypty Mrocznego. Inni wierzą natomiast, że narodził się on z ciemności znajdującej się wewnątrz niej. W rzeczywistości jednak pierwszą Mroczną była Nimue, która zbudowała kryptę dla własnego użytku. Krypta Mrocznego, zlokalizowana w ziemi pod okrągłą pieczęcią, może ożywić Mrocznego w zamian za inne życie. Nie wiadomo, czy poprzedni Mroczny, Zoso, kiedykolwiek korzystał z niej. Gdy Rumpelsztyk zyskał moce Mrocznego, zdobył klucz do krypty, który został ukryty w książce w jego zamku. Podczas swego panowania jako król Camelotu, Artur popadł w obsesję znalezienia brakującej części Excalibura, sztyletu Mrocznego, tak bardzo, że zaczął zaniedbywać swoją żonę, Ginewrę. Kiedy myślał, że odkrył lokalizację ostrza, postanowił sam udać się tam. Tej nocy Ginewra znalazła w wieży Merlina magiczną rękawicę, która ujawniła jej prawdziwą lokalizację sztyletu jako największej słabości Artura. Zamierzając zdobyć magiczny nóż, kobieta postanowiła wymknąć się, lecz przyłapał ją Lancelot, który postanowił do niej dołączyć. Rękawica zaprowadziła ich do krypty Mrocznego, a po wejściu do niej Ginewra uratowała Lancelota przed mrokiem. Czując ulgę, że nie utraciła go, kobieta pocałowała mężczyznę, później jednak przeprosiła i stwierdziła, że nie może się to powtórzyć. Za drzwiami w krypcie znaleźli sztylet na piedestale, chroniony przez magiczną osłonę. W zamian za rękawicę, Rumpelsztyk zaoferował Ginewrze zaczarowany piasek. Lancelot błagał ją, aby nie zawierała umowy z Mrocznym, ale ona zaakceptowała ofertę. Przed drugą klątwą mały|[[Neal Cassidy otwiera kryptę Mrocznego, aby ożywić Rumpelsztyka.]] Po śmierci pana Golda stanowisko Mrocznego pozostało puste, gdyż sam zabił się sztyletem. Po powrocie do Zaczarowanego Lasu, Belle i Neal próbowali znaleźć sposób, aby go ożywić. Zła Czarownica z Zachodu, mając w tym swój ukryty motyw, trąciła ich we właściwym kierunku za pomocą świecznika Lumiere'a, który pokazał im klucz do krypty i zaprowadził ich do niej. Tam kazał im odgarnąć śnieg z ziemi, ujawniając pieczęć do krypty. Zanim Neal otworzył ją za pomocą klucza, Belle odkryła, że Lumiere kłamie. Ostatecznie przyznał się, że został zmuszony przez Złą Czarownicę, która chce wskrzesić Rumpelsztyka i kontrolować go sztyletem. Mimo ostrzeżeń Belle, Neal otworzył kryptę, a klucz wypalił na jego dłoni znak trójkąta, oddając jego życie w zamian za ożywienie Mrocznego. Rumpelsztyk, nie będąc w stanie zaakceptować śmierci syna, wchłonął go do własnego ciała, aby utrzymać go przy życiu. Podczas drugiej klątwy Panu Goldowi, który był więziony przez Zelenę, udało się uciec, a wkrótce potem Neal przejął kontrolę nad ich wspólnym ciałem. Po omdleniu został on zabrany do szpitala, gdzie Belle zauważyła na jego dłoni wypalony symbol trójkąta i postanowiła to zbadać. W ciągu dnia Neal uświadomił sobie, że on i jego ojciec dzielą jedno ciało. Zostało to potwierdzone przez Belle, która odkryła, że symbol na dłoni Neala jest połączony z kryptą Mrocznego, a osoba, która wskrzesza Mrocznego, zostaje naznaczona i musi zapłacić życiem. Aby odkryć tożsamość Złej Czarownicy, Neal poprosił Emmę, aby oddzieliła go od ciała ojca. Przed trzecią klątwą Po wchłonięciu mroku, Emma zniknęła ze Storybrooke i odrodziła się w krypcie Mrocznego jako nowa Mroczna. Zaczęła widzieć mrok pod postacią Rumpelsztyka i odkryła, że jest on teraz jej przewodnikiem i zamierza pozostać, dopóki w pełni nie zaakceptuje swoich mocy. Po tym, jak Lancelot wrócił do Camelotu, aby ostrzec Mary Margaret przed Arturem, zaprowadził ją do krypty, aby ukryć w niej sztylet. Po wejściu do niej i miejsca przypominającego dżunglę, Lancelot ostrzegł ją przed odstawieniem sztyletu na piedestale ze względu na magiczną barierę. Starał się przekonać ją, żeby nie robiła tego, ale pozwoliła mu na to. Widząc jej wahanie, rycerz zapytał, czy mu ufa, ale zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć pojawił się Artur. Król zagroził, że zabije go, jeżeli Mary Margaret nie odda mu sztyletu. Aby chronić przyjaciela, kobieta wręczyła ostrze królowi. Rozkoszując się zwycięstwem, Artur próbował przywołać Emmę, lecz nie udało mu się to. Wówczas Mary Margaret przyznała, że sztylet jest fałszywy, po czym za plecami Artura pojawił się David. mały|lewo|[[Killian Jones|Hak wyłania się z krypty jako nowy Mroczny.]] Kiedy Hak został śmiertelnie zraniony Excaliburem, Emma teleportowała się z nim na pole kamelii, chcąc przywiązać jego duszę do miecza i zachować go przy życiu, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że stanie się on nowym Mrocznym, podobnie jak ona. Po chwili ciało mężczyzny zniknęło, a Killian obudził się wewnątrz krypty Mrocznego, z której wyszedł jako nowy Mroczny. Merlin, Lancelot i inni mieszkańcy Storybrooke udali się do krypty Mrocznego, aby znaleźć Haka, ale spóźnili się. Wtedy czarodziej poinformował ich, że jest już za późno i krypta zaakceptowała mężczyznę jako drugiego Mrocznego. Ciekawostki * Wśród ośmiu symboli na krypcie ( ) znajdują się: tomoe, triquetra, trójkąt, oko opatrzności (symbol, który nacisnęła Ginewra, aby otworzyć kryptę), pentagram (symbol, który nacisnęła Ginewra, aby otworzyć kryptę) i słońce (symbol, który nacisnęła Ginewra, aby otworzyć kryptę). Wszystkie symbole otacza uroboros, który reprezentuje cykliczność i ponowne odradzanie się - jest to odniesienie do Mroku przechodzącego z jednej osoby do drugiej, tworząc wiecznie żyjącego Mrocznego. * Krypta Mrocznego znajduje się dzień drogi od Camelotu. * Krypta Mrocznego pojawia się na karcie tytułowej odcinka Narodziny ( ). Przypisy }} en:Vault of the Dark One Kategoria:Miejsca